


Hide & Seek

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demon Deals, F/M, Hellhounds, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: You are a fallen angel and devoted catholic, and Crowley becomes interested in you because of your previous life then becoming infatuated the more he spends time with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my tumblr Supernatural account.

The mass has ended, you lingered around the sacred ground for a moment to catch up with your friends before exiting through the wooden doors. The walk to your pick-up truck was not long, however the feeling of being watched bothered you despite it still being a bright sunny day. You pause and looked around, thankfully there was no one there, but nevertheless you increased your pace towards your car. Once inside you felt slightly more secure, you insert and turned your key revving up the engine, you slapped your seat belt on then drove off.

 

There had been a rumour going around, that a there was a fallen angel. However, this tittle-tattle was not as popular as Anna Milton’s since it was only an assumption. The so-called fallen angel had not shown any emerging abilities or anything that wasn’t human, plus why would a fallen angel that had left heaven be so devoted to God? The King of Hell, having nothing to do apart from fixing hell, decided to check up on this rumour and see if he can get that angel on his side, if not then experiment on it. And so, Crowley arrived on the Sabbath Day on y/n’s hometown, he sees the pathetic bunch of meat sacks pouring out of the spacious building. He ticks off the invisible list of possible fallen angels through appearance and aura, he waits a little longer and that’s when you came out, unlike the other demons, Crowley could sense something from you. He teleported closer, just at the side of the church, hiding in the shadows, his hands were in his pocket and his head was tilted slightly to the right. The rumours he can finally confirm was true, there was a devoted catholic fallen angel walking amongst the petty humans. The girl stopped and looked around, luckily for the King of Hell, he had already moved to the angel’s house.

 

When you arrived at your house there was an eerie feel, you cautiously got out of the car and walk towards the front door, your eyes never left the window. You slowly turn the key and knob and push the wooden door open, your alarm sent a warning ring that usually occurs before the actual siren. You walked over to the alarm keypad and put down the password to shut off the alarm, then you head over to the kitchen to drop off your bag and keys on the marble counter. The silence in your abode creeped you so you went over to your living room and opened the stereo and curtains. ‘ _Much better’_ you thought, the house now lively, you returned to the kitchen and began to cook dinner.

 

Crowley watched as the girl walked around brightening her house, and as if magic the house went from a creepy dark house into a lovely hobbit hole. He leans against the doorway to the kitchen and watched the h/c haired girl flip through her tablet looking for a recipe, Crowley wondered why the girl had her eyes furrowed and biting her lips, she was very expressive even if there was nobody else in the house, honestly he found this quite adorable. He relocated himself just behind the girl’s left shoulder and peered over to see what she was looking at, recipes. She stopped flipping when the screen revealed a picture of a pasta with what seems to be shrimps with diced parsley. The girl gently placed her device on the table then headed towards the pantry to check whether she had the right ingredients and while she does this Crowley kept himself busy reading the ingredients required, the counter was slowly filled with the required ingredients except for a couple that was required the Cajun seasoning. Y/n sighed in disappointingly, her shoulders slumping and her mouth pouting “Damn, I have to buy some dried oregano and paprika” you muttered to yourself before grabbing your bag and disappearing into the hallway. Crowley glanced at the car keys that was left on the counter, he heard the alarm activate and the front door shut closed, he took this chance to grab the missing ingredients and lay them around the key then he counts down from 3 predicting the door opening and the alarm beeping. You reappeared in the doorway muttering “keys” repeatedly, you enter the kitchen and blindly grasp around for the keys. You stopped when your eyes landed upon the two plastic spice bottles that surrounded the key, you stared dumbfoundedly at it for a couple of minutes before convincing yourself that you must’ve forgotten about it, and so you resumed your work.

 

After washing all the pots and pans you’ve used during your little experiment and getting dressed into some comfortable clothes you scoop a single serving of the crispy Cajun shrimp fettuccine and headed towards the living room. Crowley, who was curious, conjured up a fork and tasted the seafood and once the savoury sauce touched the tip of his tongue he raised his brows in approval. Crowley then made his way into the living room where you sat on the comfy couch with your legs crossed, your bowl over your chest and your eyes glued to the TV. Crowley furrowed his brows trying to grasp what you were watching, a tall man with dark curly hair wearing a black trench-coat and blue scarf and a slightly shorter man that seems to be having trouble with his sexuality, Crowley took a seat on one of the armchairs and watched with you.

 

It’s 11pm by the time you retreated into your bedroom. Once you’ve dozed off under your soft warm blankets, Crowley appeared next to your mahogany cabinet. Your twisted and turned in your sleep as you dreamt about death and darkness, then there were whispers, Crowley noticed this change but he did not budge from his spot, you were being reawakened. His eyes travelled down to the vase holding a bouquet of white and yellow daffodils beside him, he nudged the vase off the cabinet sending it crashing down on the wooden floor. You awaken and abruptly sat up searching the pitch-black room “Hello sweetie” you hear a low raspy voice come from around the bedroom door, your eyes slowly adjust in the dark and you see a figure causing you to gasp and reach for the bedside lamp. The light brightly illuminated the room revealing your intruder, a man in his late 40s wearing a long black coat, neat business clothes and a coloured necktie. You were struck speechless, never in your life had you expected to be broken into your mind thought about legging it or grabbing the lamp and throwing at the man then jumping out the window. “Now before you do anything rash, listen to what I have to say.” Crowley moved to the end of the bed “you, my dear, are an angel. More specifically a fallen angel, reborn into another petty little being that’s scattered around the world. However…” he pauses a smirk forming on his face he walks around to the bedside closer to you, his actions gave you an imagery of a tiger stalking its next meal, he was a predator and you were the prey “your abilities are being activated, you can hear them can’t you?”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about” you tried to sound reassured however your voice shook. “Of course, of course. I mean like little Anna you have no recollection of your past life until you’ve reclaimed your grace or whatever you angel’s do.” Crowley sat down on the edge of the bed and began stroking your h/c hair, completely aware of how uncomfortable this was making you feel and he was enjoying it, your fear and the sense of control and power. “You’re crazy” you finally spoke up.

“Hm? But I thought you believed in God and heaven and all those other crap.” he pouted then his face perked up, smiling he leans closer to you “What if I tell you that I’m the King of Hell?”

 

“Bulls—“ you got cut off when the intruder flick his right index finger up and your bedside lamp shattered. You hear him click his fingers then the lamp was fixed, another click your vase and flowers returned on the cabinet completely untouched. “What do you want?” you say completely freaking out.

 

“I want to make a deal; you give me information from up there and I will protect you from the little birdies.”

 

“Why would I need to hide from angels?”

 

“Let’s just say fallen angels did not just trip and fall, they’re what you call rebels, and angels are not really fond of their kind straying from their duties or rebelling. Last I heard of a fallen angel that was captured they got _persuaded_ to do God’s dirty work.” Crowley smiles smugly “And if that’s not enough for you, I can also try to find your grace in exchange for your loyalty to me.” Just then you hear the heavy beating of wings outside, you scrambled to your window and looked outside, there were two professional-looking people standing tall. “Looks like they already found you” Crowley says not moving from the bed. “Better think fast sweetie, heaven and hell don’t really get along” The two figures shot their head up to the window, their eyes piercing your soul. “Yes, yes alright!” you panicked stepping away from the window.

 

“Good, now to seal the deal.” Crowley grabbed your wrist and pulled your waist closer to him and kissed you, your eyes flutter close and a good thing too, you hear the angels appear in your room before being ravaged by an invisible force, you heard skin ripping and the ghastly gurgles of men. The metallic smell of blood and rotten flesh filled your room but then it disappeared. Crowley pulled back, you opened your eyes to see that you were in an abandoned warehouse. “I’m looking forward to working with you” then he’s gone, you were stranded in an abandoned warehouse at God knows where in your less than presentable clothes with no phone and no money, you grunt in annoyance before starting to walk out of the rustic building.


End file.
